<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend with the Cavendishes by crazyringo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640787">Weekend with the Cavendishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyringo/pseuds/crazyringo'>crazyringo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyringo/pseuds/crazyringo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot featuring Akko spending the weekend with Diana and her twin, Diane (aka. OVA Diana). Lots of hilarity, and so much more! I promise that you guys won't be disappointed! :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Diane Cavendish (aka. OVA Diana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weekend with the Cavendishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AevumAce/gifts">AevumAce</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to Trigger.</p>
<p>A/N: Here is the one shot I've written for my lovely Beta Reader, AevumAce, who kindly gave me her blessing to share her b-day gift with everyone in Fanfiction, and now on AO3. And for those of you who are completely new and are surprisingly reading this, I hope you guys and gals like this one shot more than I enjoyed writing every bit of it. Enjoy~! :3</p>
<p>Also, yes, there are indeed two Diana(s). One of the being OVA Diana, who I will refer to as Diane for this one-shot. Furthermore, since the OVA's came first, that makes Diane the heiress for the Cavendishes Family. So, the main Diana that we know and love will be known as the youngest twin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, come on, come on girls!” Akko yelled excitedly, yanking the Cavendish twins behind her by the arms as she ran. “We don't want to wait forever in the lines!”</p>
<p>“A-Akko, slow down!” Diana lightly chided her, clearly struggling trying to keep up with the brunette.</p>
<p>Likewise, the oldest twin was also facing the same difficulty as her sister. Though unlike Diana, who practically let herself be dragged by Akko, Diane was putting up resistance as she willingly let her sneakers pick up sand and dirt.</p>
<p>“<em>Please do before you yank our arms out of our sockets!”</em> The elder twin dared to exaggerate with a grumble, which earned her a fierce glare of disapproval from her sister, “What?” She asked obliviously.</p>
<p>“<em>You could've phrased that a bit more politely!”</em> Diana hissed.</p>
<p>Diane smirked, <em>“Even if I did, do you really think it'll get through her thick skull?”</em> She teased.</p>
<p>“<em>I... I suppose not.”</em> The younger twin admitted with a sigh.</p>
<p>Then, the small trio suddenly came to a halt, followed by a small whine of disappointment as Akko's posture deflated in slight defeat. It turns out that there was a long line in order to ride the roller coaster...</p>
<p>Noticing an opportunity to escape from the hold, Diane easily unhooked her arm from Akko's, “Oh darn, that's too bad, I guess we can call it a day...” She spoke with mock dissatisfaction as she was prepared to turn around and walk away from the premises.</p>
<p>That was, until her sister grabbed a firm hold of her wrist to keep her in place...</p>
<p><b>Bloody hell...</b> Diane berated herself in her thoughts, trying to yank herself out of her twin's hold but it proved to be in vain.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Diana gently laid her free hand on the red-eyed girl's shoulder, “It's okay Akko, we can patiently wait in line until our turn comes up.” and as she said this the blonde sent a glare at her sibling as she added, “After all, <em><b>we have the entire weekend to enjoy ourselves, isn't that right sister dear?</b></em>”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course...!” The heiress rolled her eyes in annoyance, kicking a small pebble as if to say, <em>'Damn it.'</em></p>
<p>And so, the trio ultimately waited in line. Predictable as always, Akko was bouncing on her toes the entire time in hopes that she would see past the sea of people to see if they were close enough to their goal, but unfortunately, they were still a few ways off...</p>
<p>“Akko, could you please calm down?” Diana muttered, following the brunette with her eyes, “We'll get to the front eventually, and you're going to want to save your energy for the ride, no?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely disgusting...” A bitter voice came from behind the two girls.</p>
<p>Diane was pulling her shirt slightly away from her body in the vain hopes of airing herself out. Her disgruntled look said everything that needed to be said about her current mood.</p>
<p>“What is?” Akko took a moment to stop bouncing.</p>
<p>“This whole place. I don't understand why people come to these places and think that they're fun!” Diane began to complain, stamping her foot every now and again to emphasize her anger. “We've been waiting in line, stuck in the middle of angry parents and screaming toddlers, and worst of all...” She lifted her shirt slightly and began to wave it back and forth, “<b>I. Am. Sweating. Like. A. Pig.</b>”</p>
<p>Diana and Akko took a moment to look at each other, and then they turned to the annoyed Cavendish.</p>
<p>Diana sighed before she pointed out possibly one of the most obvious facts about this trip, “Diane... <b>You</b> were the one who suggested we come here in the first place!”</p>
<p>“That was <b>BEFORE</b> I started sweating!”</p>
<p>“God, you are being so insufferable today...” The younger Cavendish muttered, fixing a strand of hair that had been blown out of place by a wayward gust of wind.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry you two,” Akko began to apologize, looking much more upset than before. “If I knew that this was going to be such a bother, I wouldn't have agreed to keep waiting in line...”</p>
<p>Both Cavendish twins looked surprised by this sudden apology.</p>
<p>“Akko, you don't have to be-” Diana began, before getting interrupted.</p>
<p>“It's about time!” Diane leaned a bit forward, looking at Akko with a smug look. Diana looked quite miffed as she jabbed her sister's side with her elbow. “Ow, what in the world?!”</p>
<p>The younger Cavendish faked a cough before continuing her previous statement, “Akko, you don't have to be sorry, this weekend was arranged so that both of us could spend time with you.”</p>
<p>“If you say so...” Akko muttered, looking a bit worried for the older twin.</p>
<p>In time, the long line of people did move, and the girls were only minutes away from getting to ride on the roller coaster. Akko had been newly recharged with the same boundless energy as before, and the Cavendish twins were once again having trouble keeping her in check.</p>
<p>Once it was finally their turn and arrived at the platform, Diane's grumpy expression turned into a bewildered one when she looked at the ride before her as if it was a foreign contraption from a distant land...</p>
<p>“Um, Akko?”</p>
<p>The brunette turned to face her, “Yes, Diane?”</p>
<p>“What is this?” The heiress questioned interrogatively as she pointed at the amusement ride before them. It stood there, menacingly, as other riders casually took their seats on the carts, or rows of seats is more like it.</p>
<p>“It's a roller coaster.” Akko answered simply like it was the most obvious answer in the world, not understanding what was going on with the older twin. “You haven't seen one before...?”</p>
<p>Diane scoffed, rolling her eyes as she did so, “Of course I've seen a roller coaster before, you dimwit!” She spoke, clearly insulted as she elaborated further, “I meant, the design! Aren't roller coasters supposed to be like miniature trains? Where are the carts?” She demanded an answer.</p>
<p>“Wow Diane, I never pegged you to be the old-fashioned type of gal.” The brunette teased, hiding a snicker or two at the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“I am <em><b>not</b></em> old-fashioned...!” The blonde grumbled with utmost displeasure.</p>
<p>“You must be if you're actually asking for the standardized model of a roller coaster.” Diana cut in with a smirk, jabbing her older sibling with a teasing statement of her own.</p>
<p>Diane felt her face burn with equal anger and embarrassment. “Shut. Up.”</p>
<p>After teasing the older twin, the trio took their seats on the front row, and luckily there were three more empty seats just for them. Diana went and sat first, Akko seated herself in the middle after the young twin, and finally Diane took the last seat at the end of the row. Once all the riders were seated, the riders put on their restraints which gave an audible click, letting them know that they were safely in place and secured.</p>
<p>It was at this point that Diane decided to inquire further about this roller coaster by asking, “Alright then, so what kind of roller coaster are we talking about here?”</p>
<p>“It's a dive coaster!” Akko spoke excitedly, showing a huge grin as she practically bounced in her seat.</p>
<p>“We're diving underwater?!” Diane screeched in shock, her mouth agape as her posture stiffened significantly at the thought of being unprepared, or possibly terrified. The girls couldn't tell. “If that's the case, why didn't anyone tell me? I could've brought my swimsuit!”</p>
<p>Due to being loud some of the passengers laughed humorously to the older twin's reaction, and Diana for once felt herself shrink in her seat as a fierce blush of embarrassment took over her face by hearing her sister blabber on with her exaggerated imagination.</p>
<p>“Do you really have to take things so literally? It's humiliating...!” Diana grumbled.</p>
<p>“Well, excuse~ me! What else am I supposed to think when I hear dive coaster?” The blonde said incredulously, clearly unaffected from this supposed humiliation, and then an important thought came to mind as she added, “On that note, how on earth are we supposed to breathe under such conditions?”</p>
<p>More laughter ensued from the crowd, and even Akko couldn't help but laugh along as well, which caused the younger twin to hide her face with her hands in a desperate hope to disappear from the face of the earth, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.</p>
<p>Surprisingly enough, the brunette took everything in stride as she replied with, “No, we won't need any of those things, silly! You can just think of the dive coaster as a skydiving experience.” She simplified the ride for the heiress.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Akko, that didn't seem to be enough for Diane...</p>
<p>“Skydiving? Then, won't we need parachutes?” The heiress questioned, her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising in apparent confusion as she gave a skeptical look.</p>
<p>By this point the brunette wasn't sure if the older twin was indeed confused or purposely playing dumb, the girl was so hard to read at times like this.</p>
<p>“...Uh, no, Diane-”</p>
<p>Diana laid a hand on the red-eyed girl's lap, gently interrupting her by saying, “Akko, I know you mean well, but at this point I highly suggest that you save your words and let my sister experience the ride for herself.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Akko looked at the blonde hesitantly, obviously not sure about this.</p>
<p>Diana gave the girl a sweet smile as she responded with, “Quite sure. Otherwise, Diane will be annoyingly bombarding us with needless questions.”</p>
<p>“Okay...”</p>
<p>“Hey! Don't just ignore me! If I get injured, I'm going to file a lawsuit against the park for not giving me the proper safety equipment!”</p>
<p>“You're WEARING the safety equipment!” Diana sighed heavily, tossing her head back.</p>
<p>Just as their conversation ended, the ride lurched to life as the roller coaster finally started moving, slowly heading out of the platform station and up towards the upcoming tall hill...</p>
<p>“Ooh~, it's finally starting!” The brunette squealed happily, clasping her hands around the restraints while bouncing on her seat like an excited child on Christmas morning.</p>
<p>Holding tightly to the restraints herself, Diana shakily managed to release one of her hands to lay it on Akko's thigh, trying to hold the girl in place though obviously it proved to be in vain.</p>
<p>“A-Akko, would you <em><b>please</b></em> stop bouncing?! It's making me nervous!” The young twin lightly chided the girl, pleading for her to stop.</p>
<p>They were so high up already, and Diana was afraid of the possibility of them falling, regardless of the safety measures set in place for the ride.</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl whined but complied with Diana's request. “I'm sorry, but I just can't help it!”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Diane swallowed rather heavily in her seat as the roller coaster got closer and closer towards the top of the hill. “Um, remind me again on what I'm supposed to expect from this ride again?”</p>
<p>“Just try to relax and have fun!” Akko responded casually, and she quickly added, “Oh, and once we get to the very top, <b>DON'T</b> breathe in! You'll regret it!” She warned.</p>
<p><b>Don't breathe in? I might as well die!</b> The heiress thought to herself in horror, obviously not looking forward to the trial ahead.</p>
<p>And so, once the roller coaster reached the very top of the hill, Diane soon found out that Akko's warning was no bluff at all...</p>
<hr/>
<p>The heiress felt like she was dying once the ride had ended. Who would've known that taking a breath could hurt so much just before a drop? It felt like her breath was caught in her chest, but at the same time, her body didn't think that she was getting air in at all. Diane remained like that until they safely reached the ground, and it was no surprise that she was gasping for air...</p>
<p>Noticing her poor condition, both Diana and Akko escorted the older twin to a nearby resting area and the small trio managed to get an empty table to sit in until the elder sibling recovered.</p>
<p>“<em>Bloody hell... That sensation felt horrible! It felt as if I was choking on air...”</em> Diane wheezed, groaning all the while as she laid a hand on her aching, burning chest. The blonde laid her head on the table for momentary respite soon afterward.</p>
<p>“That's <b>exactly</b> what you did, sister dear.” Diana commented bluntly, but despite of her statement she tenderly trailed her fingers through her sister's blonde locks as a form of comfort.</p>
<p>Diane closed her eyes as she relaxed under her sibling's ministrations, grumbling, <em>“...Smart aleck.”</em></p>
<p>“I heard that.”</p>
<p>“<em>Love you too.”</em></p>
<p>The younger twin let out a sigh, “I know you do.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry that you're not feeling well at the moment Diane, but I do know something that might cheer you right up! Which reminds me... Do you like sweets?” Akko asked her.</p>
<p>The heiress only opened one eye to stare at the brunette, “Go on.” She spoke with sudden interest.</p>
<p>Akko giggled at Diane's reaction as she continued by asking, “Do you like churros?”</p>
<p>Diane held a bewildered expression on her face as she slowly straightened up on her seat, looking at the red-eyed girl as if she grew two heads. “What in the heck is a churro?”</p>
<p>“I'm afraid I had to question the same thing, Akko.” Diana lamented to inform, feeling just as lost as her own sister.</p>
<p>“Y-you've never...!” Akko did a series of gasps, obviously in total shock over what she just heard. After a moment, she spoke up again, “We need to fix that. But anyway, to answer your question, a churro is essentially a snack you can have at any time of the day. It's a must have treat that you need to get whenever you go to an amusement park! It's simply fried dough, and you can decorate the treat with tons of stuff whether it's cinnamon, powdered sugar, chocolate syrup, I mean the possibilities are almost endless!” She finished saying excitedly.</p>
<p>“You had me on cinnamon...” The older twin felt like she was drooling, already savoring the tasty pastry inside her mouth just by hearing Akko's description of it.</p>
<p>“Admittedly, that does sound nice. I think I'll have mine with cinnamon as well.” Diana conceded, who was tempted to try something new.</p>
<p>Just as the Cavendish twins were about to take out their part of the payment, the brunette immediately spoke up, “Oh, don't worry about paying girls. It's my treat!”</p>
<p>Diane and Diana looked at each other for a bit before staring back at Akko, both sisters seemingly terrified at the notion.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” The heiress asked her hesitantly.</p>
<p>The young twin looked like she was about to shove the money onto Akko's hand, but ultimately, she restrained herself. Not because she didn't want to, but she didn't want to crush Akko's spirits. “We don't want to impose...”</p>
<p>“You girls are so tense when it comes to other people doing favors for you. I don't mind at all, in fact, I insist!” The brunette commented with a bright smile, standing up from her seat. “I mean, it's the least I could do since you girls were kind enough to invite me to an amusement AND water park resort for the entire weekend.”</p>
<p>“Very well, if you're sure Akko, then we won't stop you.” Diana finally sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>Diane just shrugged her shoulders, “Hey, it's no skin off my nose! Go right ahead!” She practically gave the girl her blessing, and she then added, “Oh, and make sure that the churros are fresh from the fryer!”</p>
<p>“You got it! I'll be right back!”</p>
<p>And so, Akko went off toward the nearest concession stand, happily skipping with almost every step she took in her wake. Meanwhile, the older twin couldn't help but feel that a certain someone was glaring daggers towards her general direction.</p>
<p>Diane didn't even have to look to know who it was. Unfazed, she broke the silence by saying, “If you got something to say sweetheart, then say it.”</p>
<p>At this moment, the heiress was expecting some form of verbal assault from her little sister, but it never came. Instead, what Diane received was an onslaught from Diana's purse as the blonde teen kept instantly swatting her with it. It didn't hurt, per say, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.</p>
<p>The older twin put her arms up in a vain attempt to shield herself from the attack, “Ow! Bloody hell! What did I do?!” She shrieked in complaint, but not loud enough to draw attention from nearby bystanders.</p>
<p>“<b>Stop. Being. Rude!</b>” Diana reprimanded as she glared angrily at her sister, finally stopping her bag assault in order to take a break.</p>
<p>“How am I being rude?” Diane inquired innocently, too innocently for Diana's standards. “I merely <b>accepted</b> Akko's <b>kind</b> offer. If you ask me, I'm being polite.”</p>
<p>If Diane wasn't her older sister, Diana would've obliterated her on the spot for daring to say such a statement. “Stop using reverse psychology! Akko's not your servant!”</p>
<p>“I never said she was my servant.”</p>
<p>“Well, you're certainly acting like it!”</p>
<p>The heiress scoffed, “You're falsely accusing me now!”</p>
<p>“Hardly, you've been insufferable since the moment we arrived!” Diana stated with utmost rawness, rising from her seat as she looked down on her sister. “You've been making Akko feel guilty about wanting to ride the roller coaster with your constant complaints about waiting in line!”</p>
<p>Diane also rose up from her chair, clearly irritated while she stared at her little sister with a glare of her own. “I wasn't complaining about her in particular; I was complaining about everything else around us!”</p>
<p>“It still doesn't change the fact that you're acting like a selfish little brat!” The blonde argued.</p>
<p>“Oh, so I'm the selfish one? Ha! That's rich!” The older twin did a hearty, sarcastic laugh, though it obviously didn't have any humor in it. “At least I'd rather be selfish than a boring, stuck-up, goody-two-shoes!”</p>
<p>By this point both sisters were positively red in the face, Diana even more so than Diane, due to their heated argument. The young twin looked like she was about to say something, but luckily their saving grace had finally returned...</p>
<p>“I'm back!” Akko announced her arrival, her hands full due to carrying the snacks as well as a decent handful of napkins. She stared at the twins, obviously a bit confused as to what was going on. “...Is everything okay?” She asked timidly in concern.</p>
<p>“<em><b>Peachy!</b></em><em>”</em> Diane remarked sarcastically, calmly seating herself in her chair once again.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Diana 'agreed', still glaring at her sibling from the corner of eye, but despite it all she gave Akko what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “We were just discussing what ride we should go to next. Probably nothing too thrilling. After all, Diane did almost choke on air.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I could've died!” The older twin exclaimed in outrage, clearly insulted.</p>
<p>“Hey now, no need to be mean to each other.” The brunette lightly chided them, handing the snacks to the Cavendish twins. “Instead let's enjoy a nice, tasty pastry together!”</p>
<p>The three had finished their pastries with no further incident, until the time to throw their trash away came up.</p>
<p>Diane was about to stand up to throw her churro wrapper away when she noticed Akko extending her hand towards her. The red-eyed girl had already stood up to make her way to the trash bin and was more than willing to take the older twin's trash as well. Diane turned to give her the wrapper, and soon felt like she was being judged...</p>
<p>She turned to look and find her younger sister, glaring. Diane looked confused before mouthing, <em>“What?”</em></p>
<p>Diana mouthed back, <em>“</em><em><b>Don't. You. Dare.</b></em><em>”</em></p>
<p>The older twin exasperated only mouthed, <em>“</em><em><b>SHE OFFERED!</b></em><em> Do you want me to be rude and crush her spirits?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Politely decline!”</em> The blonde mouthed back in response.</p>
<p>“Diane, is something wrong?” Akko asked her in concern, oblivious to the back-and-forth between the sisters.</p>
<p>“Nothing's wrong.” The heiress reassured, ultimately making up her mind. She suddenly grabbed a hold of Akko's hand with her own, handing the wrapper to the young girl. “In fact, I thank you Akko, from the bottom of my heart for doing this <b>kind</b> gesture!” She finished saying a bit too loudly for a certain someone to hear.</p>
<p>The brunette seemed a bit confused on what was going on, merely responding with, “...I, uh. Sure, no problem.”</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Akko, Diana slammed an angry fist against the table, which obviously signaled to a silent, <em>'This is far from over.'</em> gesture.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After they've rested and enjoyed their snack, the trio ultimately decided to head over to the bumper cars next. Luckily for them, there really wasn't that much of a line for this amusement attraction so it really didn't take long for them to have their turn. Like the roller coaster, Diane had questions, or rather complaints about this game...</p>
<p>“These cars barely have any leg room...!” The heiress grumbled in displeasure, fumbling with the steering wheel as she drove across the small course.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else that you would like to complain about?” Diana asked, her words holding venom due to her tone. Clearly, she was still pissed.</p>
<p>And Diane was not oblivious to it, “Hmm, it's not so much as a complaint, per say, but a question: How come these cars are called bumper cars if there's no actual bumper?” She inquired.</p>
<p>Since the older twin was taking things literally once again, Akko was about to answer her question, but before she could...</p>
<p>“That's because you're supposed to drive them like... <b>THIS!</b>”</p>
<p>Almost without warning, Diana crashed into her sister's car, pushing the older twin away a couple of yards as the poor girl lost control of her ride and ultimately bump one of the corners of the course, making a complete stop. Akko could only stare with her mouth agape in shock, not sure whether to cheer or to step in.</p>
<p>The Cavendish twins could just be having fun, right? Right?</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Diane shook her head as she fixed her disheveled mane. Glaring at her younger sister with fury, finally grasping the knowledge needed to comprehend this game. “So, this is how you play. Very well, sister dear, if it's a slam course you want then I'm very happy to oblige...!” She proclaimed with a deadly promise.</p>
<p>“Well, <em><b>somebody</b></em> needs to teach you a lesson!”</p>
<p>“Such insubordination. Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders?”</p>
<p>The young twin scoffed, “Cut the act. You're only two minutes older than me!”</p>
<p>“You should still respect me!” Diane retorted, slamming her car against Diana's.</p>
<p>At this point the Cavendish twins were at a stalemate with their bumper cars, neither of them wanting to budge. Meanwhile, Akko was totally at a loss on what to do about this situation. She didn't even know why the girls were fighting in the first place, and so she tried to mediate...</p>
<p>“...Um, girls?” The brunette called on to them, timidly as she drove on her bumper car to where the fighting was taking place on the small course. “I don't know what's going on, but maybe we can calm down and talk about it?” She kindly suggested.</p>
<p>On a regular day, regardless of what they did, the Cavendish twins would stop what they were doing and give their undivided attention to Akko. Today didn't seem to be one of those days as the blonde twins growled a menacing, “STAY OUT OF THIS AKKO!”</p>
<p><b>Geesh! Let me get out of here before I become collateral damage...</b> The red-eyed girl thought in fright, driving her bumper car all the way towards the operator.</p>
<p>The other riders must've felt the same vibes as Akko because they too started filtering out of the course due to the Cavendish sisters...</p>
<p>“So much for having fun...” Akko sighed heavily as she walked away from the bumper car attraction, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her shorts.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Where on earth could she be?” Diana fretted as she searched around for the brunette.</p>
<p>Evidently, an hour had passed by and finally the Cavendish sisters seemed to have come to their senses to notice that their small companion was gone. That, or the fact that the operator finally had the guts to tell them to leave due to being a public hindrance. Though, in all honesty, the twins could care less about the latter.</p>
<p>While her little sister continued with her mad search, Diane simply trailed behind her. “Can you calm down? You're acting like a mother who just lost their child.” She commented irritably.</p>
<p>“<em><b>I am calm...!</b></em><em>”</em> The young twin growled through clenched teeth, stopping in her tracks as she turned around to glare at her older sister. “I can't believe we acted so foolish in public, and in front of Akko too...” She spoke in shame.</p>
<p>“Well, it's your fault that you got so worked up over nothing in the first place.” The heiress commented, daringly with a simple shrug of her shoulders.</p>
<p>However, that statement seemed to be the tipping point for Diana as she exclaimed, <em>“</em><em><b>EXCUSE ME?!</b></em><em>”</em></p>
<p>“You're young. You heard me.”</p>
<p>“You're unbelievable!”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, dear sister, I am believable.” Diane corrected, showing a small smile as she added, “Believable at the fact that I'm a sad, poor excuse of a human being.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“P-pardon?” The blonde stuttered, wondering to herself if she had heard her sister correctly.</p>
<p>The older twin sighed heavily, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, “Are you really going to make me say it?” She asked with a grumble, kicking a small pebble in her path.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” Diana insisted.</p>
<p>“...I...” Diane groaned, trying to think of what to say. Once she finally gathered her thoughts together, she apologized by saying, “I'm sorry for being an insufferable harlot throughout the day. I've been acting horribly towards you, and especially Akko with my selfishness and constant complaints. We originally came here with the intention of having fun, but I've been doing the exact opposite...” She then chuckled a bit, though there was no humor in it. “Some big sister you're stuck with, huh?”</p>
<p>Before the young twin even had a chance to respond, Diane simply turned around and started walking away. “If you need me, I'll be at the hotel. If Akko is there, I'll be sure to apologize to her as well-”</p>
<p>The heiress then stumbled forward a bit, being caught off guard when her little sister hugged her from behind...</p>
<p>“You'll always be my older sister.” Diana affirmed, tightening her embrace slightly before letting go. “You have been insufferable, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I just wish that you would be more mindful toward others is all. Admittedly, I've been behaving just as poorly myself...”</p>
<p>“I don't believe that one bit. Compared to me, you've been an absolute angel.”</p>
<p>“You're just saying that.”</p>
<p>“Then, believe what you will.” Diane turned around to face her sister. The older twin's face looked uncertain for a bit before she spoke up again, “...Are we okay?” She asked timidly.</p>
<p>The young twin smiled. “Of course. Apology accepted.”</p>
<p>“Good.” The heiress sighed in relief, showing a small smile. “So, do you still want me to head back to the hotel? Akko might be there.”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt it; you and I have the main and spare keys to our hotel room.” Diana stated.</p>
<p>“Oh, right...” Diane's posture deflated a bit, though not for long as she suggested, “Then, how about we try calling her cellphone? Akko does have it on her person, right?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Even if she did, it will be nearly impossible for her to hear it with the constant noise and activities surrounding us...” The blonde lamentably shot that idea down as well, gesturing to their surroundings.</p>
<p>“This is beginning to be a pain in my rear-end...” Diane grumbled irritably while she scratched the back of her head, still thinking of other possible ideas to find the brunette. “Should we split up, and then meet back here in an hour? We could probably find her faster this way.”</p>
<p><b>I'd prefer to leave that option as a last resort...</b> Diana thought to herself.</p>
<p>It was bad enough that the amusement park was as big as it is, and the last thing the blonde wants is to lose sight of her older sister as well. And so, the younger twin suggested that they should walk around for a bit in hopes to find Akko.</p>
<p>“I am really, really tempted to head towards the nearest PA system and report a lost child.” The heiress commented while she looked around her surroundings.</p>
<p>At hearing the comment Diana couldn't help but roll her eyes, “Weren't you the one who ridiculed me for acting like a mother earlier?” She questioned, feeling a bit insulted.</p>
<p>Diane grinned as she merely shrugged her shoulders. “Call me a hypocrite.”</p>
<p>“You're unbelievable...” The blonde sighed with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“Then, would it be too outlandish to say that I already spotted a certain brunette?”</p>
<p>Diana immediately stopped in her tracks, frantically looking around. “Where?!”</p>
<p>“There, at the carousel.” The older twin pointed to the right to where the attraction was.</p>
<p>True to her word, Akko was indeed at the Merry-Go-Round. The poor girl looked upset and bored by her lonesome.</p>
<p>The carousel had stopped its round, and some of the riders departed until the red-eyed girl remained as the only one. She sighed heavily for a bit until she noticed the operator approaching her, probably asking if she wanted stay on. Akko's answer must've been a yes because the operator soon returned to his control panel and started accepting new riders for the Merry-Go-Round.</p>
<p>It was truly a sad scene, and with her depressed state it was clear that Akko had been there quite a while...</p>
<p>Diana couldn't stand it any longer. Making up her mind she firmly grasped Diane's wrist, pulling her along. “Let's go.”</p>
<p>“Hold on a moment,” The heiress resisted, making them stop in place. “Are you seriously thinking of riding the carousel? What are we FIVE?!” She exclaimed indignantly.</p>
<p>“Yes, we are, and if I recall correctly <em><b>somebody</b></em> needs to do a sincere apology!” The blonde harshly reminded her sister.</p>
<p>Stomped by verbal truth Diane didn't put a fight as she finally let herself be dragged towards the attraction, all the while mumbling something among the lines of, <em>“The things I do for love...”</em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Akko sat alone on one of the carriages of the Merry-Go-Round, slumped in her seat as she waited for the ride to start again.</p>
<p><b>I hate this, I really wish that the girls would stop fighting...!</b> The brunette felt a bit frustrated over the whole ordeal. <b>I don't even know why the heck they were even fighting in the first place! I just hope that I wasn't the cause of the problem...</b> She thought worriedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, pretty girl~!” A familiar voice called for her attention.</p>
<p>And it was followed by a second memorable voice that asked, “Mind if we sit with you?”</p>
<p>Akko looked up, a huge smile blossoming on her face once she saw the Cavendish twins. “You came back!”</p>
<p>“It's more like we found you.” Diane teased, gently poking Akko's cheek as she sat by the girl's left side.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Diana agreed with her sister, seating herself down on Akko's right. “You disappeared on us suddenly. We were worried.” She stated.</p>
<p>Akko huffed, puffing her cheeks with an adorable pout while she looked anywhere else but the twins. “Sorry, not sorry.”</p>
<p>The heiress gasped in disbelieve, more amused than anything as she said, “My, my, sister dear, our little Akko is giving us the cold shoulder treatment.”</p>
<p>“We can't blame her; we have been behaving rather poorly.” The blonde conceded.</p>
<p>“I know, but we came here to apologize and everything...” Diane purposely trailed off, hoping that it would be enough for the brunette to open up to them.</p>
<p>“Apologize?” Akko repeated that word, her red eyes widening in surprise. “So, does this mean that you girls aren't fighting anymore?” She asked timidly.</p>
<p>Diana brought the small girl into a warm embrace. “No, not anymore.” She reassured.</p>
<p>“And, I'm very sorry if it felt like I was bullying you throughout the day...” The older twin grumbled apologetically, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl tilted her head in confusion. “Bullying? You never bullied me.”</p>
<p>“Is that so? Well, a certain little birdie told me that I was making you feel like a servant.” Diane sent a knowing glance towards her sister, who merely rolled her eyes as she waved her finger in a circular motion as if to say, <em>'Keep going'</em>.</p>
<p>The heiress sighed as she continued, “The point is I should never have acted the way I did. It was inexcusable, and you didn't deserve any of that. I... hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Akko.”</p>
<p>What happened next was certainly unexpected for Diane, she anticipated that Akko would stay silent for a while, possibly continuing the cold shoulder treatment, but instead the brunette suddenly hugged her arm as she let a flow of giggles escape through her lips. In the older twin's humble opinion, Atsuko Kagari was truly an odd girl...</p>
<p>“Apology accepted!” Akko spoke happily, grinning up at the elder Cavendish. “What ride should we go on next?” She asked the sisters.</p>
<p>Diane and Diana looked at each other for a moment, smiling a bit as they answered, “Wherever you'd like, Akko.”</p>
<p>Just as the twins responded, the carousel lurched to life as it started to do its rounds once all the riders were seated.</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl chuckled, “Whelp, it looks like we gotta wait until the Merry-Go-Round stops!”</p>
<p>“This is so~ not what I had in mind...!” Diane grumbled in displeasure, slumping in her seat as her face turned beet red in embarrassment just by thinking of riding this kiddy-ride.</p>
<p>“Oh, grow up.” Diana said, clearly fed up with her sister by this point.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<b>No. Way.</b>” The older twin spoke defiantly through clenched teeth, arms crossed as she witnessed the abomination that Akko wanted them to ride next.</p>
<p>Once they rode on the carousel, the brunette dragged the twins off to the teacup ride. For some, like Amanda O'Neill for example, would've laughed at the hilarity of this very horrid joke. But others, like the Cavendish twins, find this stereotype not amusing but also tiring...</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Diane, you promised!” Akko whined to the heiress, latching herself onto the older girl as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She then looked up at Diane with a pleading stare, secretly hoping that this action would be enough to persuade the elder Cavendish. “I thought that you and Diana might like it since you're Brits! You love tea, don't you?”</p>
<p>“You get easily swayed by typical stereotypes, Akko...” Diana couldn't help but sigh. <b>Honestly, the things this girl comes up with...</b> She thought to herself.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for the red-eyed girl, Diane didn't fall for it.</p>
<p>The heiress felt one of her eyebrows twitch in irritation. “Well maybe, some of us don't like tea. <em><b>Have you ever thought of that?</b></em>” Every word she spoke was filled with venom, clearly she felt insulted.</p>
<p>“And I may have promised, but from the looks of things, even my little sister thinks that this is too much.” Diane stated a fact, easily detaching herself from Akko's embrace.</p>
<p>The elder sibling must've been a bit forceful with her detachment since Akko stumbled a bit with her footing and ultimately fell on her bum.</p>
<p>“While I agree with your sentiments on the matter, you could've at least been <em><b>kinder</b></em> about it...!” Diana chided angrily as she glared at her sister, kindly helping the brunette off the ground while dusting her off.</p>
<p>Diane's scowl faded, her shoulders slumping a bit as her face settled to a guilty expression. Her mouth opened and closed several times, possibly trying to find the right words to apologize, but no words came to her aid...</p>
<p>Instead the older twin just huffed and she stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her jeans, turning her head to the side as she said, “Tsk. I'm out of here...”</p>
<p>And with almost no care in the world, Diane Cavendish started marching off the premises.</p>
<p>Most people would've let the heiress go to cool off on her own, but not Atsuko Kagari. The brunette immediately ran after the older sibling, coming to a stop in front of Diane while she put her arms up to stop the girl in her tracks.</p>
<p>Obviously, Diane did not look pleased. But to Akko's surprise, her voice was soft as she spoke, “Move, Akko.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” The red-eyed girl responded with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“I said, move.”</p>
<p>“And I said, no.”</p>
<p>The heiress sighed heavily through her nose, “Look, I am very, very sorry for pushing you earlier. I really am.” She apologized sincerely, but regardless she still held a serious tone as she continued, “Clearly, I need to go and cool off somewhere before I ruin something else-”</p>
<p>“So?” Akko interrupted her, shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening to me?!” Diane felt exasperated by this point. What on earth did she have to do to make this girl understand?</p>
<p>“<em><b>I am.</b></em>” The brunette spoke firmly, which in turn made the older twin take a step back due to the sudden change in her voice. “And, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you girls ride something you didn't want to, especially with my insensitive comment... So, what if you did ruin something else? I wouldn't care, I ruin things all the time! But you don't see me giving up, do you?” Akko shot a question of her own.</p>
<p>The older sibling remained silent.</p>
<p>And so the red-eyed girl took this sign to go onward with an outstretched hand, saying, “I'm not mad, and I'm still willing to have fun with you. That is... if you still want to.”</p>
<p>Diana cut into the conversation as she walked toward them. “Akko's not the type of person that gives up easily. Once she's made her mind up on something, she sticks to it. You should just accept her offer, Diane.” She advised.</p>
<p><b>This girl is </b><em><b>really</b></em><b> something else...</b> Diane thought to herself in amazement, and admittedly with a hint of annoyance, shaking her head while she sighed heavily in defeat. She took Akko's offered hand in a firm handshake. “Fine, you win.”</p>
<p>“Great!” A bright smile blossomed on the brunette's face, grabbing hold of the arms of the twins as she once again dragged them off somewhere else.</p>
<p>“A-Akko, slow down! What about the teacup ride?” The younger twin asked her, desperately struggling in trying to keep up with the small girl.</p>
<p>“Forget the teacup ride, we can do something more exciting instead!” The red-eyed girl replied with gusto, halting in her tracks for a moment when she spotted their next attraction before taking off in a run yet again, taking the twin sisters along with her.</p>
<p>“Dare I ask what?” Diane grumbled out loud.</p>
<p>When the small trio finally stopped, Akko spoke two words, “Shooting gallery!”</p>
<p>The brunette took them to a game booth, which was big in size and very colorful too to attract potential customers. Many of the shelves were stocked up with a variety of prizes from stuffed animals, toys, posters, etc.</p>
<p>“Come one, come all to the shooting gallery!” The operator of this booth hollered merrily, trying to get the attention of some of the passerby. “Don't be shy, and try to get a prize that catches your eye!” He encouraged them.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don't recall ever playing this game before...” Diana commented.</p>
<p>The heiress looked skeptical, but regardless she still asked, “How exactly do you play this game?”</p>
<p>“Well, I'm glad you asked Miss!” The operator gave a warm smile, gesturing to the shelve of prizes behind him as he began to explain the rules of the game, “For just three bucks per try, the player will have three chances to knock off one of the prizes on the shelf behind me with a rifle, and if you manage to knock more than one then more power to you!”</p>
<p>“...That's it?” The twins mumbled in unison, both sisters raising a brow in disbelieve.</p>
<p>“That's it! This game is purely on both skill and luck! So, which one of you ladies would like to go first?” The man questioned, obviously looking for a potential volunteer.</p>
<p>“I will, I will!” Akko said excitedly as she bounced in place, pointing to one of the prizes on the shelf that caught her eye. “I'm going to aim for that one!”</p>
<p>The prize that the red-eyed girl was pointing to was a Shiny Chariot plushie.</p>
<p>“You have a good eye, little lady!” The operator spoke impressed, picking up and loading the 'bullets' into the rifle. “Would you like to give it a try?”</p>
<p>In response, the brunette slammed exactly three dollars on the counter. “Yes, please!”</p>
<p>“Excellent! I wish you the best of luck!” The man responded when he accepted Akko's money and handed her the rifle, and unbeknownst to the small girl, the operator snickered as he whispered, <em>“You're gonna need it...!”</em></p>
<p>The Cavendish twins' brows furrowed in apparent confusion and suspicion; <b>Did I hear that correctly?</b> They thought in unison.</p>
<p>As it turns out, yes, they did.</p>
<p>Akko held her position, aiming at her first target and hit true... with the target not budging even a bit. The brunette was understandably shocked, mouth agape before she quickly shook the surprise off and aimed again. Her second shot went as well as the previous, and at that point Akko huffed in irritation a bit before readying her final shot. She took a deep breathe, gaze on the target for a moment or two before finally pulling the trigger. The bullet bounced off the mark haplessly.</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl whined, “I thought it would be third time's the charm, but I guess not...”</p>
<p>“Well, that's too bad.” The operator spoke sympathetically, but the twins knew that he was faking it. “You know, if you're really serious about getting this plushie, you could try your luck again for three more bucks...” He purposely trailed off at the end, secretly hoping that Akko would take the bait.</p>
<p>As expected, the brunette started taking out three more dollars from her wallet, but before she could even lay the money on the counter... Diana gently grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her from completing the transaction.</p>
<p>“Hold on a moment, Akko.” The blonde told her, “Are you sure that you wanna do this? I know that you're after this Shiny Chariot plushie, but surely we can find one elsewhere-”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh!” The red-eyed girl responded with a fierce shake of her head. “Do you know how hard it is to find Shiny Chariot collectibles nowadays?! <em>EXTREMELY RARE </em><em><b>AND</b></em><em> DIFFICULT!</em> We've basically walked around the entire amusement park, and there wasn't anything remotely Shiny Chariot related! I gotta have it, I just gotta! It'll look great right next to my Alcor plushie! My inner fan-girl <em><b>demands</b></em> it...!” She finished saying in a high-pitched whimper.</p>
<p>“Can your inner fan-girl be any louder?” Diane muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Diane, stop it!” Diana chided her sister before turning her attention to Akko once again. “Akko, please reconsider, you honestly haven't noticed that this man just rigged your game?” At hearing this the brunette's eyes widened at hearing this revelation, but Diana could still tell that the girl wasn't entirely convinced yet. “If you try again, you'll get the same results again and again until you're flat broke! I won't allow it!” She spoke in disapproval.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? Are you accusing me of cheating?” The operator asked the young twin, obviously insulted.</p>
<p>“Don't try to act all innocent with me, <em><b>sir.</b></em>” Diana replied politely as possible, keeping her anger at bay. “You and I both know that you've purposely ruined Akko's chances of winning that prize.”</p>
<p>The man chuckled, but it held no humor in it. He then leaned over the counter and said, “Listen lady, I'm an honest man running an <em><b>honest</b></em> business. I gave your friend the standard fee, she had three chances to get the prize she wanted, but unfortunately it just wasn't in the cards for her, alright?”</p>
<p>“Hardly. Akko always aimed true, and within those three tries, the plushie barely moved from its place on the shelf. It's almost as if the bullets weren't even strong enough to knock off the prize. I thought games like these were supposed to be fair.” The blonde accused, glaring icy daggers at the man.</p>
<p>“I did no such thing.” The operator spoke in denial, shaking his head in emphasis. “And, to be frank, I was more than fair. I explained the rules loud and clear for you ladies, I even stated that this game was purely based on both luck and skill. Luck just wasn't on your friend's side.”</p>
<p>Diana felt herself shake with anger by this point. She just hated the fact that the man acted so blasé about it, which made the young twin wonder just how many people this guy tricked by playing this game. Before she could argue about the matter further, Diana felt a tug on her shirt.</p>
<p>Putting her anger aside for the moment, the blonde gave her undivided attention to the brunette. “What's wrong Akko?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“Diana, I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me but...” Akko started out timidly, only to smile a bit soon afterward. “It's okay.” She reassured.</p>
<p>Diana's blue eyes widened in surprise at this outcome. “W-why the sudden change? Didn't you want the Shiny Chariot plushie?”</p>
<p>“I just realized that you were right. No matter how hard I try, I'll get the same results and eventually I'll run out of money. I can just...” The red-eyed girl let her eyes wander towards the plushie on the shelf for a moment before she sighed in defeat, “Try my chances somewhere else. Who knows? I might be able to find it in a store or something...”</p>
<p><b>Sweetheart, you're not fooling anyone. You obviously want that plushie.</b> Diane stated to herself in her thoughts, surprisingly having stayed quiet this entire time in favor to just observe. <b>Besides, weren't you the one that said-</b></p>
<p>Almost as if she was following the same train of thought as her sister, Diana spoke, “I thought you said that Shiny Chariot collectibles were hard to come by.”</p>
<p>“And, I thought you said that I shouldn't waste my money on a scam.” Akko retorted a fact herself.</p>
<p>“W-well, I did say that, but-”</p>
<p>“Exactly! Besides, we're practically fighting over three dollars! I think that's embarrassing enough...”</p>
<p>“Regardless, you still seem insistent on getting that plushie!”</p>
<p>“I said that I don't want it anymore!”</p>
<p>“Stop acting coy! You know that's a lie!”</p>
<p><b>Who's arguing with who now?</b> Diane thought in irritation, not surprised at all by this sudden development. She then sighed heavily, starting to search through the pockets of her jeans. <b>If you want to do something, then you're going to have to do it yourself, I suppose.</b></p>
<p>“Well, if you ladies won't need anything else from me, then I'll go tend to my other customers.” The operator spoke casually, guessing that he was off the hook.</p>
<p>Just as the man said that, there was a loud slam against the counter as the heiress fished out a single dollar. The sound was loud enough to disperse Diana's and Akko's argument.</p>
<p>The man looked unimpressed as he stared at the dollar, raising his eyebrows when he looked at Diane in amusement. “You do know that it's three dollars for exactly three tries, right?”</p>
<p>“I know, I'm not deaf. Besides, I only need one shot to prove you wrong.” The older twin gave a cheeky response.</p>
<p>“Hmph. You're that confident?”</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>“Diane, you can't!” Akko practically shrieked in shock, grabbing a hold of the older sibling's arm while she tried to drag her away. “You'll purposely lose just like I did!”</p>
<p>“Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides, you really want that doll.” To which the brunette quickly corrected her with an insulted, 'Plushie!' before the elder Cavendish continued on by saying, “And arguing about the matter isn't going to solve anything. The only way to get it is by winning.”</p>
<p>“I like your spunk, girly. Alright, I'll play your little game.” The operator conceded when he got a hold of the rifle from under the counter and loaded it with a single bullet. He then added, “<em><b>Just don't come crying to your mommy if you lose.</b></em>”</p>
<p>The twins' faces darkened instantly, and Akko herself felt like she shrunk twice her size just by feeling the tense atmosphere. Diana held her stern facade, while Diane had a scowl of pure hatred. That comment should've had the usual taunting effect, but at this point it just turned personal...</p>
<p>“One shot, one kill.” The heiress spoke, her voice void of any emotion while she blankly stared straight ahead. “<em><b>I plan to leave you dry.</b></em>”</p>
<p>Oblivious to the sudden minor hostility, the man chuckled with a simple roll of his eyes, obviously not taking the teenager's threat seriously. “Sure, you will~!”</p>
<p>Once Diane had the rifle in her possession, she readied her stance and aimed at the Shiny Chariot plushie, but before she took a shot she asked, “Just for clarification: We claim <b>any</b> prize we want by knocking it off the shelves, right?”</p>
<p>“You're correct. I wish you the best of luck!” The man snickered, <em>“You're gonna need it...!”</em> He whispered.</p>
<p>The older twin tried to concentrate by taking a deep breath and released it soon afterward. She held her position, aimed at her target and hit true. But instead of hitting the plushie, Diane switched targets at the last second, shooting the bullet right between the operator's eyes...</p>
<p>“<em><b>Fuck!</b></em>”</p>
<p>The man cursed as his eyes shut from the pain, bringing his hands up to his sore face while tripping on his own feet. In doing so, he eventually stumbled against the shelf, which caused the furniture along with its prizes to fall along with the operator.</p>
<p>Akko and Diana couldn't help but wince once they heard the crash.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Diane smirked in satisfaction when she leaned over the counter to stare down at the pathetic man. “One shot, one kill. Just like I promised. Now, be a dear and bag up our prizes, will you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course...”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Wow Diane, you were so cool!” Akko shouted in awe for the umpteenth time since they left the game booth, flaunting around with her new Shiny Chariot plushie for the whole world to see. “How could I ever repay you?”</p>
<p>“Just stay smiling.” The heiress answered honestly, adjusting the large bag she was carrying over her shoulder while she followed Diana and Akko through the amusement park.</p>
<p>The brunette pouted, “That's it?” She asked in disappointment.</p>
<p>“Just do what I say. Please? Hopefully, this will be enough to make up for my behavior today.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?! This is more than enough!”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“I'm glad that we had a happy ending, but I must ask... What are we going to do with the rest of the prizes?” Diana asked her sister.</p>
<p>“We'll claim the ones we want, handsome as souvenirs to the rest of the girls back at Luna Nova, and I guess we could give the rest to charity.” Diane replied with a planned-out idea.</p>
<p><b>I'm pleasantly surprised that she thought ahead...</b> The young twin thought to herself, clearly impressed as she commented, “That's very nice of you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I <em><b>am</b></em> a Cavendish after all.” The older sibling stated the obvious, grumbling, “I must have <em><b>some</b></em> kindness somewhere...”</p>
<p>“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-”</p>
<p>“It's okay, Diana. I know.”</p>
<p>“So, should we call it a day ladies?” Akko asked them, but then she quickly refrained from her question when she remembered something important. “Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!” She exclaimed, coming to a stop.</p>
<p>The twins stopped walking as well. “What's wrong?” They asked in unison.</p>
<p>“Bend down a bit and lend an ear.” The red-eyed girl instructed them. She then added, “And, <b>DON'T</b> peek!”</p>
<p>The Cavendish sisters looked at each other in confusion, but regardless they still closed their eyes and did Akko's abrupt request. There wasn't anything at first, but a moment later both twins felt a light, feathery sensation upon their cheeks. Obviously, it didn't take very long for them to know what the brunette did...</p>
<p>Startled, both sisters staggered back a couple of steps as they brought a hand up to their cheek. Diane on the left, Diana on the right, and both of their faces were set aflame by the unexpected act. “A-Akko!”</p>
<p>“Aw~, you both look adorable when you blush!” The red-eyed girl couldn't help but tease, and she then gave them an earnest smile. “I really am grateful to you both for what you did for me today. I had a blast! Let's do it again tomorrow!”</p>
<p>And with that Akko ran off ahead of them, skipping along all the way towards their next potential ride.</p>
<p>The Cavendish twins stood still in awkward silence for a good while, until Diana was the first one to speak, “...I didn't even do anything.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did!” Diane said matter-of-factly. “You were trying to be civil with that man in order to get the plushie that way.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, that approach didn't do much. You, however, did managed to get it on your own terms.” The blonde reminded.</p>
<p>The older twin brought a hand up to scratch the back of her neck. “Yeah, about that... I'm sorry if I kind of stole your thunder. That wasn't my intention.” She apologized.</p>
<p>“I know,” Diana smiled in kind. “I'm just glad that Akko's happy again, even if the measures you took were a bit barbaric.” She teased.</p>
<p>“I'm glad that I could be of service.” Diane chuckled, showing a broad grin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of their afternoon went by without any further incidents, and eventually the girls decided to call it a day and returned to the hotel. They still have the entire weekend ahead of them so they could explore the other side of the amusement park tomorrow.</p>
<p>Diane let out a contented sigh when she emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped around her neck, dressed up in a blue tank top and gray sweatpants as her desired choice for pajamas.</p>
<p>The heiress walked around the room for a bit before falling unceremoniously on the king-sized mattress, making the other two occupants bounce a bit in bed. Akko, who was passed out, seemed undisturbed while Diana merely raised a brow with a look that said, <em>'Really sis?'</em></p>
<p>Catching that glance, Diane giggled as she said, “Oops. My bad.”</p>
<p>In response to that, the young twin rolled her eyes before directing her attention to the slumbering brunette and proceeded to wake her up. “Akko, it's time to get up. It's your turn to shower.” She spoke softly, gently shaking the girl.</p>
<p>“...You can go.” The red-eyed girl mumbled sleepily, burying herself further into the blankets.</p>
<p>Despite the girl's reply, Diana kept insisting. “I showered first, followed by Diane, and now it's your turn to wash up.”</p>
<p>“Hai, hai...” Akko responded tiredly in her native language, finally sitting up in bed while she stretched out her arms and back.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the sleepy brunette, she didn't realize that her stretching was giving a bit of a show for the Cavendish twins. It gave them a good, sweet view of the girl's toned abs...</p>
<p>Now, the million-dollar question for the sisters for this practical once in a lifetime scenario were...</p>
<p><b>To touch or not to touch?</b> Diane wondered, her hands itching for some curious and desperate contact. J<b>ust a quick tap, a poke, and if Akko asks... I could just go for a little tickle fight. Anything just to touch – no – feel those muscles under my fingertips! Yeah, I think I'll do just that...</b> She thought to herself with a dark chuckle, almost resembling a hungry animal going in for the kill.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Diana's face was beet red as she tried to look anywhere else that wasn't her friend's abs. <b>To look or not to look? Surely, there's no harm in staring, right?</b> She then bit her lip, whimpering a bit as she let her imagination wonder. Thinking of the possibility of having Akko all to herself, running her hands over sculpted muscles... She then shook her head fiercely to get rid of these perverted thoughts. <b>Get a hold of yourself Diana! You are a lady! A responsible, sophisticated woman of noble status. You cannot – I repeat – </b><em><b>CANNOT</b></em><b> succumb to these lecherous thoughts!</b></p>
<p>Just then, from the corner of her eye, Diana spotted her sister trying to do a move towards a sleepy, defenseless Akko. The heiress' hand was inching closer and closer to the brunette's abdomen...</p>
<p>
  <b>I won't allow it!</b>
</p>
<p>With a swift hand, the young twin grabbed the nearest pillow in the vicinity and smacked her sister right in the face. The action seemed to have the desired effect as Diane stopped her advance to glare at her twin.</p>
<p>“<em>Stop it, stop it right now!”</em> Diana mouthed, reprimanding her.</p>
<p>“<em>I can't help it!”</em> The older sibling mouthed back, clearly irritated. <em>“You do realize that we're wasting a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, right?! We may never have a chance to do this again!”</em></p>
<p>Oblivious to the back-and-forth between the sisters, Akko tiredly got herself out of bed. She walked towards the corner of the room where her bag was to search for her clothes. Once she found them, the red-eyed girl headed to the bathroom, gently closing the door behind her. When the Cavendish twins heard the shower running, they got back to their conversation, or rather argument...</p>
<p>“Aw, man~! Now we practically have to wait a millennium for this scenario to happen again...!” Diane moaned in disappointment, burying her face with the very pillow she got smacked with as she screamed in frustration into it.</p>
<p>“It's a good thing I did because your perverted actions have to seize!” Diana argued, fixing the sleeves of her blue nightgown.</p>
<p>The heiress raised her head from the pillow, scowling as she said, “Tsk. You're such a bore! I should've never have shared a room with you!” She complained.</p>
<p>“It will still result in a lose-lose situation for you regardless of that outcome.” The young twin stated matter-of-factly, “If you were to change your mind to have a twin room, Akko will still be less likely to share a bed with you. A king room is your only best bet of getting close to her, and even then, you'll still have to deal with me.” She showed an evil grin that clearly said, <em>'Nice try.'</em></p>
<p>“Bloody hell!”</p>
<p>Usually, Diana would scold her sister for using such vulgar language around her presence but for once Diane's reaction caused the blonde to give a loud, hearty laugh.</p>
<p>“Laugh it up why don't you...” The older twin grumbled, throwing her pillow back at her sister, who caught it with ease.</p>
<p>Once Diana's laughter died down, her face went neutral as she regarded her next words seriously, “Were you serious earlier?”</p>
<p>“About what?” Diane asked, settling on her back while she blankly stared up at the white ceiling.</p>
<p>“Akko, obviously.” The blonde clarified.</p>
<p>A small silence fell between them, and for a moment Diana thought that she wasn't going to receive an answer at all. The young twin was going to dismiss the topic until her sister suddenly replied, “Yes. I am.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” Diana's eyes widened in shock. Did she hear that correctly?</p>
<p>“I said: Yes. I am.” The heiress repeated when she sat up in bed, situating herself so that she was sitting in front of her twin. Now that they were face-to-face, Diane added, “I will fight for her. I'm not sure about you, but I can already tell for myself that <em><b>you'd make one hell of an opponent...</b></em>”</p>
<p><b>...I-Is she serious?</b> Diana wondered to herself.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, before the blonde could inquire it any further, a freshly cleaned Akko emerged from the bathroom wearing her iconic white shirt and red shorts. She looked much more awake than before, but they could still tell that the young girl was tired.</p>
<p>“There you are~, I thought that you fell asleep in the shower by this point!” The older twin spoke jokingly in greeting in order to dispel the sudden animosity in the room.</p>
<p>The brunette tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I fall asleep in the tub?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It's a figure of speech, dear.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p><b>Hmm, I suppose we'll continue this conversation tomorrow.</b> Diana ultimately decided to leave the matter slide, for now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following morning, the girls decided to spend their first part of the day in the resort's water park after eating breakfast. The Cavendish twins were currently changing into their swimsuits in the dressing room. Akko mentioned that she was going to be a bit late due to the fact that she forgot something in their hotel room...</p>
<p>And so, once they finished changing, Diana started out a conversation by saying, “Were you serious about what you said last night?” She asked.</p>
<p>Diana fixed her swimsuit a bit as the conversation continued. It was an elegant indigo bikini with white and black accents. The designs were simple circles to the side, adorned with the slightest bit of rhinestones. On most, it would seem like a plain swimsuit, but it seemed to gain a strange air of elegance on the blonde’s thin frame.</p>
<p>“What? About me trying to steal Akko from you? My, my~... Are you perhaps jealous, or nervous about this rivalry?” Diane teased, tying her mane up in a loose ponytail.</p>
<p>Her swimsuit was the opposite of what her younger sister wore. It was a sporty-style swimsuit. In fact, if one didn’t look closely, it could be mistaken for a normal set of gym clothes. It was a purple two-piece swimsuit with a sport’s bra-like top and shorts for the bottom. Like Diana, it was simple in design, only having white lining on the edges and the straps, but it still looked quite stylish on the older twin.</p>
<p>Admittedly it was both, but there was no way that Diana would confess that to her sister. “Diane, I'm serious.”</p>
<p>“Well, I'm serious too.” The older twin replied earnestly. She then added, “And the fact that you're my little sister won't shake my resolve, just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the warning...”</p>
<p>“No problem, sister dear! More importantly... I wonder how Akko's swimsuit is going to be like!”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” The blonde deadpanned, but the light blush on her cheeks were proof that she was indeed interested.</p>
<p>“Very much so!” Diane responded with a devilish grin, nudging her sister on her shoulder. “Now, come on, spill! How do you imagine Akko's swimsuit to look like? What gets your blood pumping?!” She then added, “Oh, and don't you dare say that we shouldn't because it's indecent or whatever! You may act like an angel, but you're not that innocent on the subject!”</p>
<p><b>She reads me like a damned open book...</b> Diana groaned embarrassingly in her thoughts, the blush on her face intensifying almost tenfold. She sighed heavily, “Very well, since we're talking about this topic... I guess I imagine Akko to wear an adorable one piece.” She replied honestly.</p>
<p>“A one piece, huh?” The heiress thought about it for a moment. “I can see her wearing one, but at the same time... What is she? A child?” She joked a bit before she elaborated further, “In all seriousness, I imagine her to wear a bikini with frills for an added cute effect. Akko is sixteen. After all, this is the prime time in our lives to show off how sexy we are!”</p>
<p>“Sexy? No way. Modesty is the best policy!” The young twin argued fiercely, completely disagreeing with her sister. “Akko's not the type of girl that likes to show off!”</p>
<p>Diane chuckled, “How would you know? She may prove you wrong in that department with her sexy charms.”</p>
<p>“And I'm telling you that won't happen!” Diana spoke in denial once again.</p>
<p>“Sexy.”</p>
<p>“Modest.”</p>
<p>“<b>Sexy.</b>”</p>
<p>“<b>Modest.</b>”</p>
<p>“<em><b>Sexy!</b></em>”</p>
<p>“<em><b>Modest!</b></em>”</p>
<p>The Cavendish twins were practically butting heads by this point with their back-and-forth and before it could possibly escalate any further, their saving grace had finally arrived...</p>
<p>“I'm back girls!” Akko greeted them.</p>
<p>No sooner had she greeted the sisters, the brunette's personal space was invaded as the twins made their way over to her, exclaiming, “Akko, what's your swimsuit like?!”</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl nervously took a couple of steps back. “M-my swimsuit?” She asked nervously, obviously confused with what was going on.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is a matter of great importance!” Diane stated with deadly seriousness, pointing to the nearest empty changing stall. “Now, hurry up! We need to know who's right!”</p>
<p>Diana sighed and began to explain what her sister bothered not to, “Diane thinks that you're wearing a bikini that will give the impression of... sexy.” She spoke with a roll of her eyes before continuing, “Meanwhile, I personally think that you went with a modest one piece since I completely disagree with her imagination.” She summarized.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I see...” Akko said for a lack of better words, looking awkwardly between the sisters. She then nervously bit her lip, her face suddenly turning the same hue as her own eye color. “Well, um...”</p>
<p>Instead of finding the words to say anything, the brunette just opted in removing her clothes.</p>
<p>Diane originally thought of a sexy, and yet adorable two piece with frills. Diana thought that a modest swimsuit would be better. And, in a way, Akko proved both of them wrong by being childish at the fact that she was already wearing her swimsuit under her clothes the entire time...</p>
<p>The brunette’s swimsuit was not what either twin expected at all. It was a baby pink one-piece swimsuit that was divided by patterns. The part that covered the chest had a picture of several little cats in fruit costumes all huddled together in a bowl, while the bottom was adorned with white stripes. Small ruffles lined the straps and collar of the bathing suit.</p>
<p><b>No, Akko, no...</b> The heiress thought in despair, her hopes crushed.</p>
<p>In defeat, Diane headed towards the nearest corner of the changing room, leaning her head against the wall and lightly started to bang her head against it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the young twin had to bite her tongue in order to resist the urge to laugh at her sister's reaction. To think that she proved her twin wrong was something of a rare occurrence, and it also seemed to proof something else...</p>
<p>It turns out that Diana does know more about Akko than she originally thought.</p>
<p>“So, guessing from Diane's reaction... Does this mean that you won, Diana?” The brunette asked her, looking worriedly at the heiress every so often.</p>
<p>“Yes.” The young twin smiled, “Yes, I have.” She answered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Aw, come on, Diane!” Akko whined for the umpteenth time from the edge of the pool while she stared at the older twin, who opt to get a tan rather than spend time with her and Diana in the pool. “Come on, the water's fine!”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Diane raised her shades a bit to look at the brunette, possibly contemplating a response before ultimately, she settled them back over her eyes again. “Ten more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>“Nu-uh.”</p>
<p>“Akko, leave Diane be.” Diana told the girl, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. “She'll go in the pool when she's ready.” She reassured.</p>
<p>“Okay...” Akko pouted in defeat, before her face practically lit up as she said, “But only if we get to play Marco-polo together!”</p>
<p>The blonde chuckled, rolling her eyes as she did so. “Sure.”</p>
<p>Evidently, their game of Marco-polo managed to entertain the brunette for about an hour or so, but ultimately she got distracted by the older twin once again, who has yet to move from her spot on the lounge chair.</p>
<p>“Akko.”</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl turned her attention to the younger twin, “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Is something wrong? Are you not having fun?” Diana asked, looking at her in concern.</p>
<p>“Everything's fine, Diana. I'm having fun.” Akko insisted while she aimed a glare at the older sibling. “I just wish that a certain <em><b>someone</b></em> will have fun with us!” She purposely spoke out loud, slamming her fists against the edge of the pool.</p>
<p>“Who me?” Diane inquired innocently from her spot, showing a small smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, you! When are you going to join us in the pool?” The brunette asked demandingly.</p>
<p>The heiress put a finger to her chin, seemingly deep in thought. “Hmm, maybe in a little bit.”</p>
<p><b>Translation: When she starts roasting. Why does my sister have to be so difficult?</b> Diana thought with a sigh.</p>
<p>It seems that even Akko herself caught the meaning behind that statement as well... “Aw, come on~! Don't make me come over there!”</p>
<p>“I just don't feel like getting wet yet.” Diane replied honestly, “Is that really such a crime?” She asked.</p>
<p>“YES, IT IS!”</p>
<p>“Now that gives me an idea...” The young twin spoke suddenly, a plan beginning to formulate at the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>Hearing what she said, the red-eyed girl tilted her head in curiosity. “What does?”</p>
<p>Diana didn't say anything at first, and instead pulled Akko close as she whispered her plan down to the very last detail, which made a mischievous grin slowly make its way on Akko's face...</p>
<p>Sometime later, the older twin remained on the lounge chair. Surprisingly enough, it has been quite a while since she was last disturbed, almost suspiciously so, but Diane never seemed to question it because she finally had peace and quiet. It was so peaceful to the point where Diane actually took a nap. That was, until, someone blocked off her sunlight...</p>
<p>Due to not feeling the sun's warm rays, the heiress roused from slumber, though it still wasn't enough for her to open her eyes. Still not knowing who it was, she instinctively grumbled, “What do you want? You're blocking off my sun...”</p>
<p>There wasn't a response from the perpetrator, or more like there wasn't an apology at all. Confused, Diane finally dared to open her eyes while removing her shades. When she did, the elder sibling was greeted by cold water being sprayed on her face...</p>
<p>“Ugh! Bloody hell!” Diane spluttered a response, rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>Once she recovered a bit, the heiress peeked at the person responsible, and she was surprised to see that it was none other than her own sister. However, before Diane could even start interrogating, the young twin took off running. The chase continued for a long time before Diane started to put two and two together, Diana was trying to lead her to run into the pool. When the younger twin jumped into the pool, the older one stopped dead in her tracks.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Diane began, a smug look on her face as she said, “You really thought I was going to fall for that?” As she kept lightly mocking Diana, she didn't notice the brunette walking up behind her. “Honestly, the lengths you two would go just to get me to-”</p>
<p>“Whoops!” Akko stated as innocently as possible when she pushed the blonde into the pool.</p>
<p>Diane let out a slight scream before taking a plunge into the cold water. She surfaced quickly, letting out a gasp of surprise as she hugged herself. While it was obvious, she wasn't happy with what had just transpired, the other two girls seemed more than delighted at the outcome of their little scheme.</p>
<p>“You guys are the worst...!” The blonde growled quietly.</p>
<p>The fun didn't last for too long before they noticed someone else had joined in.</p>
<p>It was the lifeguard. “Ladies,” She started, “I'm going to have to ask you all to leave for the day.”</p>
<p>“What, why?” Akko seemed thoroughly confused at the statement.</p>
<p>“You've been running around the pool, ignoring the various times I told you to knock it off, and rough housing on top of that!”</p>
<p>Now that Diane took a moment to think about it, she did hear a voice yelling after them when she was chasing her bratty little sister, though she had never taken it to be from the lifeguard at the time.</p>
<p>The three apologized, left the pool, and changed out.</p>
<p>“Well, that was a bust...” Diane stretched out a bit, sighing.</p>
<p>“It's okay!” Akko stammered, looking up at the twins while she reassured them, “We can find other things to do, surely!”</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, there is one thing....” Diane responded with a suspicious look on her face, “But you're going to have to not ask questions! Got it?”</p>
<p>“Okay...?” Was the reply of the other two, obviously distrusting of the older twin?</p>
<p>“Why the hell are you both looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>“It's because you have a bad track record of not being the safest with your decisions, dear sister.” Diana mentioned matter-of-factly, crossing her arms as she did so.</p>
<p>“And what the hell do you think I'm gonna do, kill you?!” Diane was frustrated at this point.</p>
<p>“You just might, for all we know.”</p>
<p>“Just shut it and follow me!”</p>
<p>As the older twin huffed away, the other two reluctantly followed her. They still weren't quite trusting, but it was the least they could do after tricking her and simultaneously getting them kicked out of the pool for the rest of the day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Diane, how much farther?” Akko asked impatiently as she let herself be led; it was bad enough that she couldn't see where she was going.</p>
<p>“More importantly, when can we take off these blindfolds?” Diana demanded an answer as she tried to take it off, only for her hand to be slapped soon after from doing so. <em>“This is ridiculous...!”</em> She mumbled, clearly feeling embarrassed for walking around like this in public.</p>
<p>“Just a little further now.” Diane encouraged while she guided them through a crowd.</p>
<p>Once the small trio made it safely to their destination, they stopped and with swift hands the heiress flawlessly untied their blindfolds. “Surprise!”</p>
<p>Diana's and Akko's eyes widened when they caught a glimpse of the colorful banner that resided on top of the stage.</p>
<p>The blonde's face was in shock while the brunette's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. “A SHINY CHARIOT MAGIC SHOW!” They exclaimed.</p>
<p>“That's right! Right here at this very amusement park, pretty neat huh?” Diane said with a grin.</p>
<p>No later than the heiress said that, she huffed at the suddenness of feeling the breath being knocked out of her lungs when Akko gave her a massive bear hug. “THANK YOU~!”</p>
<p>“Too...much...hugging...!” Diane rasped, clearly out of breath.</p>
<p>The red-eyed girl released her, “Sorry!” She apologized.</p>
<p>“I-It's okay...” The older twin gave a breathless chuckle before adding, “And, you're welcome.”</p>
<p>“I'm going to go see if I can find any seats close to the stage!” Akko informed them before running off.</p>
<p>Once the brunette left, Diana turned to interrogate her sister for answers, “Is this the main reason why you wanted to go to this amusement park?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't~! Who knows~?” The heiress answered playfully.</p>
<p>Diana scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Don't play dumb with me! This had to be done with lots of planning in mind! Furthermore, how did you even manage to get Professor Chariot to even take up the stage again?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I thought that would be the challenging part as well, but it was surprisingly easy once I told the professor what my true intentions were. When I mentioned that this surprise was for you and Akko, Professor Chariot said that she'd do it.” Diane explained.</p>
<p>“Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Just like that. So, am I off the hook now, officer?”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” Diana responded with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>Diane grabbed a hold of her sister's hand and pulled her along, “Great! The show's about to start, come on!”</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>Apparently, I did not think this through...</b> Diane berated herself.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the heiress did not foresee that her plan would have a flaw. That flaw being that the Shiny Chariot Show was literally filled to the brim with families as well as tourists.</p>
<p>It was so full that there were no seats left and so the remaining spectators had no choice but to stand, them included. On the bright side, if they could consider it as such anyway, the girls at the very least had a decent view of the stage from the spot they've occupied.</p>
<p>“I certainly wasn't expecting a big turnout...” The heiress admitted.</p>
<p>Diana brought a hand up to her chin in thought. “Well, it has been ten years since Shiny Chariot's last performance so I'm really not too surprised to see this many people here. They're probably curious to see how much she's improved since then.” She reasoned.</p>
<p>Akko, impatient as ever, bounced on her toes every so often in the vain attempt to see past the sea of people. “Curse my short height...! I can barely see the stage from here!”</p>
<p>“I think that can be arranged.”</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>Before the brunette realized what was happening, she was lifted off the ground and got settled sitting on top of Diane's shoulders. Being this high up, Akko could see the stage perfectly from where she was.</p>
<p>“A-any better?” Diane stuttered; her face being set aflame from being this close to her crush.</p>
<p>“It's perfect!” The red-eyed girl showed a bright smile, though obviously the heiress couldn't see it. Akko then felt the older sibling fumbling a bit. “Are you okay down there? I'm not too heavy, am I?” She asked in concern.</p>
<p>“N-not at all, you're light as a feather! I may not look like it, but I'm stronger than I look!” Diane reassured, straightening her posture while she adjusted her hold on Akko.</p>
<p><b>Sweet biscuits, I forgot just how athletic she is! She's so warm too, almost like a personal little heater... Man, I can just imagine those legs being wrapped around my waist~!</b> The heiress thought in content, resisting the urge to squeal like a little school girl.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, from the sideline, Diana was just <em><b>seething</b></em> with jealousy. “I'm glad that my sister can be of service to you, Akko.” She commented as friendly as possible. <b>Why didn't I think of that?! If Diane really is serious about this rivalry, then I really need to step up my game!</b></p>
<p>Soon enough, the lights on the stage dimmed before a new light took its place as Shiny Chariot herself made a grand appearance with a great burst of magic...</p>
<p>“Hello, everyone~! Welcome to the world of magic!”</p>
<p>The magic show itself was just as spectacular as it always was, at least to Akko's and Diana's eyes. It felt as if they were little girls again watching this show for the very first time in their lives.</p>
<p>It was clear that despite of ten practical years of retirement, Chariot has improved significantly with her magic as she showed new, never before seen tricks for this special performance.</p>
<p>Even Diane, who was watching her very first Shiny Chariot show, was enjoying it. She could understand why Akko and Diana, to some extent, are fans. Though of course, she will keep this tiny fact about herself hidden away from the brunette, obviously. Otherwise, Diane would certainly not hear the end of it for a good while.</p>
<p>All in all, this was the best weekend ever, of which the trio won't soon forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N2: And, that's the end of it folks! Now, some of you may be wondering if there will be a part two since the twins basically declared war to each other for Akko's affections. The answer is: YES! This will indeed be a one shot series, if you will, that will follow the twins' misadventures in the name of love. Who will win? I myself have yet to decide, but for my part I guess I'll see on the flow of the story. Who knows? Maybe you guys can guess who will be the winner.</p>
<p>Anyways... Do you guys like it? Do you hate it? Please let me know on your comments! Kudos and bookmarks are also welcome. I may not update for a good while, since I wrote a lot when I first wrote this, and I seriously need to do some heavy brainstorming for future chapters but I promise you that the wait will be absolutely worth it. Until next time! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>